


glass heart

by doongles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles
Summary: mammon was a fragile boy.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	glass heart

mammon had a glass of heart.

except he wasn't transparent, he wasn't resistant to heat, he wasn't impenetrable by pressure. he was the exact opposite, a clouded gem that melted in one touch where pressure is his worst enemy. he was a fragile boy, who was ready to give it to anyone. 

he was carelessーand he knew that, but he always cried his heart out thinking that everything was going to pass away with time. what he doesn't know is the amount of patience he can find to mend his heart back, he's afraid of breaking someday to the point he won't ever assemble it again.

despite all these claims, he cannot stop himself from offering his dainty heart. he's fixated on the idea of euphoria, he wants to loved and wants to be loved. he wants to experience happiness where it knows no bounds, he wants to feel his heart racing at the thought of someone.

mc was the next person he wanted to give it to, he hoped that his heart won't break from mc. but his heart, on the verge of collapsing, cannot help to wish for love. his feelings were binding him into lunacy, immaturity and recklessness were rapidly affecting his daily life. it was a situation he dragged himself into.

for mc had already loved someone, they couldn't bare fool themself in mammon's reality. it is a tragic actuality that this young and naive boy had to experience but what can he do except accept his fate of shattered glass? a million pieces he had to revive, and a million more he couldn't unite.

fate was cruel to the glass-hearted boy, extremely cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> i was kinda sad so i made this :*|


End file.
